


The universe is conspiring against them

by littleberd



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben is the Omega that has saved the Universe a billion times, M/M, Omega's need Alpha's, Revonnahgander's are very instinctual about certain things, Rook get's territorial and stuff, Rook is a Revonnahgander, Rook is the rooky Alpha who graduated Plumber Academy at the top of his class, Soulbond - AU, also, basically the series with Broken ship thrown in with Alpha/Omega universe, cussing and conjugations be warned, like Omega's in heat, poor Ben is kidnapped a lot because people want him to have their BabIez, they don't see color until they meet their soulmate's gaze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook Blonko and Ben Ten didn't expect this sort of madness out of the universe... but when Ben is concerned... the Universe likes to conspire against him... now, it's got one more target to meddle with.</p><p>A.k.a. Ben is an Omega in denial and Rook is a perfect clueless cinnamon roll alpha that is torn against his instincts and strangling the arrogance out of Ben's slim neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sortof life

Ben sort of hates life.

Gwen got to see color when she was only 10, _the color_ was black, Kevin Levin's eyes... the Alpha Half human half Osmisian that nearly destroyed him when he was only 10 years old... is his cousin's destined. But what's really kooky about it is that Gwen is a _Beta_. Alpha and Beta soulbonds are really, _really_ rare. But Ben doesn't hold that against them. In fact, Ben thinks of Kevin as his best friend.

But now Gwen is going to college early, and she's taking Kevin with her.

Ben is all around happy for the soulmates, if not a little envious.

Okay not a little, but _EXTREMELY_ envious of his cousin. He's the boy who's saved the world more than his fair share of times. But no... no matter how many different aliens or people he runs into, befriends, or defeats! NONE are his soulmate...

But that doesn't stop anyone from trying to get into his pants, or use his _Omega_ instincts against him.

But although Ben might be a little loose when it comes to Protocol or pretty much anything serious... the matter about his soulmate being his first and only is the one thing he is stricter than Grandpa Max about.

Which somehow makes the bad guys he fights want to rut him even more! And those who are genuinely attracted and hopeful, ravenous.

Ben is just thankful that the Omnitrix stops his heat. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to fight on a near daily basis.

But Ben refuses to give up his hero duties over the little fact that his team is no longer fighting with him anymore. Much to Grandpa Max's chagrin, Ben doesn't find that being a unmated Omega going in alone with a priceless alien artifact in a fight with very vague Intel are good enough reasons not to go in blind.

And Ben is Ben, when doesn't he go in Blind? Well, color blind in his case.

*******************

Rook Blonko sort of loves life.

He's the first Revonnahgander to graduate from plumbers academy, and having the highest recorded scores in The Plumber history isn't something to feel put down about either.

He's got the pride of his family resting warmly in his heart and the reminder that he has the prettiest Revonnahgander Omega girlfriend waiting for her Alpha plumber boyfriend to come home once he manages to get assigned to his home planet Revonnah.

And now he's been told that he's been partnered with **_Ben Tennyson_** … the SAME Ben Tennyson that defeated Vilgax, one of the most feared conquerors of the universe, at the meek age of 10!

In a word, Rook Blonko is happy.

The only thing that could complete this picture of joy would be to see his _color_.

Granted his girlfriend would never be allowed in his presence again, and the chances of a Revonnahgander being his _color_ are 0.00000000000000000000000000001%: which isn't going to make his father very happy, and it's DEFINITELY going to make his teacher beyond furious... but all the same, a _color_ isn't something anyone can object to.

The colors are not something even the ELDERS can ignore.

But upon arrival on Earth... it seems his happiness will not be as he thought it would. Ben Tennyson has gone on a solo mission proclaiming that he does not "need a team."

So Rook goes out in search of a market that sells amber ogia... to stuff himself and try not to feel sad about it.

*********

Let's just say that that is NOT what happens!


	2. poor Mr. Baumman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED SECOND CHAPTER! X'D

Rook Blonko stalks into the small supermarket, Magister Tennyson had referred it to him when he expressed a need for sustenance, specifically: Amber Ogia.

What Magister Tennyson _thought_ Rook was doing was grocery shopping... Blonko, however, was trying to comfort his disappointment by drowning himself in food. So here Rook sits at the Snack Bar of one of the first alien accommodating super market with a feast in front of him.

Oddly enough, Rook's body isn't exactly in the mood for food.

_It seems everything is going to waste, first my talent, now my food. Mother would be very displeased with me about my current appetite and Father would not even stand to look at my pitiable self with my pessimistic outlook at the moment if I were in their presence._

"What's the matter sir? Does the food not agree with you? I'm sure there's got to be something that you can eat that you ordered... otherwise you're loitering. So if you continue to stare at the pile of food you ordered and waste all of my hardwork... you'll be asked to remove yourself from my store immediately." The grouchy beta store owner grouses.

Rook looks at the sickeningly delicious-looking sandwich on his plate, he sighs and forces a bite.

The store owner eyes Rook, his heart seems to override his brain for a moment and he asks, "Why the long face? You have food in front of you and you're probably going to live a lot longer than me and you're a decent smelling Alpha. What's eating at you?"

Blonko looks up in surprise, frantically carding through any visible fur on his body, "What do you mean "eating at me"? I do not detect any parasites on me, is there one on me somewhere?"

Mr. Baumman restrains the laughter bubbling up in his throat from the poor ignorant alien, "Well I can tell this is your first time on Earth. Don't worry, it's an expression for 'What is troubling you'. 'Why the long face?' Is also an expression for 'why are you sad?'. Now let me guess, you just got here and you're already feeling homesick? Or has the reason you came here been screwed up?"

"A-a mixture of both sir... how did you perceive that?" The startled Revonnahgander asks.

The elderly human smiles softly, "You're not the first alien to be homesick and sit at my food bar. I'm Mr. Baumman by the way, if you ever want to order something that I don't currently have don't be a stranger, tell me and I'll get it for you. It's funny how people travel from their homes only to wind up being depressed and end up mopey." He points at Rook and chuckles softly, "Prime example number one."

Rook bites at his lip, "D-do you perhaps have any Amber Ogia available for purchase?"

Mr. Baumman's grins a hundred watt smile, "I believe we have a carbonated drink and pudding with some of that in it. The whole fruit normally spoils after long transport no matter what the condition and these are basically the only two items that won't expire during the ride to point B from Revonnah."

Rook's lips twitch up slightly at the corners, "I'll have an order of each please."

Mr. Baumman leaves and returns with the confectioner, "Enjoy, and don't feel so down young man. Sadness isn't becoming on a youth."

Rook takes a sip of his drink experimentally and finds it soothes him as only Amber Ogia can, "Thank you Mr. Baumman, I think you just made a happy customer out of me."

Mr. Baumman chuckles good-naturedly, "Just don't waste any food and I'll be happy to have you back here anytime. You seem like a respectable sort. However, as much as I'm enjoying your company, I have to restock the artificial tiffin soda display up front so if you'll excuse me."

_Today could have gone worse I suppose._

*****

"Alright Mr. Baumman... what do you _know_ ~?" Ben springs at the grumpy beta supermarket owner, said unfortunate soul refuses to give any sign of acknowledgement, steadily stacking artificial tiffin soda. Rook's ears and nose twitch, the scent of a pure and highly potent, unmated omega registers in his brain, his Alpha phermones start pumping out like mad. Thankful for his Proto-tech armor blocking most of the embarrassing display of pageantry.

"I know lots of things..." He replies quickly, only pausing for a moment and returning to his work.

"Anything about _a... alien protection racket in Bellwood_?" Ben presses, eyes spying the sweat sliding down the old man's neck and the overflowing nervous energy of the beta. Rook can smell the anxious phermones wafting off of Mr. Baumman from his seat his senses are so sensitive now around this one omega, Rook doesn't like this, but his hormones addled mind doesn't register the words being spoken.

"...Nope."

"So they _haven't_ been coming around here?-"

"Who's been coming around where?" Mr. Baumman looks down at his wrist watch distractedly.

Ben smirks, _I've just caught my Canary~_ , " _Riiiiiiiight~_." Rook nearly melts on the seat, Ben's voice messing with his head more than any omega ever has. _You are a professional, and you have a girlfriend Rook Blonko, snap out of it!_

Mr. Baumman knows that Signature Tennyson smirk anywhere... and it only ever leads to trouble, "Ok nice seeing you again Ben."

Rook stiffens at the single syllable name. _No... it couldn't be..._

"Enjoy a free jilapy sandwich _to GOOOO_." The beta grabs a sandwich and shoves it into Ben's hands, pushing the resistant teenage timebomb toward the exit in hopes of keeping his store from distruction. _YES! PLEASE LEAVE!_ Rook sighs mentally in relief.

Ben digs his heels in, halting any chance of progress, turning his body, he states smugly, "They're on their way right now aren't they." Rook nearly growls in frustration. _Please! Go! Mr. Baumman! Get him to LEAVE!_

Mr. Baumman gives up with a dejected sigh, making an honest attempt at persuading the youth to kindly stay out of it, "Ben please. It's a simple arrangement. I pay them. They leave. Which is what I want _you_ to do right now."

Rook silently cheers against his instincts _Thank the harvest!_

"But Mr. Baumman! I can _stop_ them!" Ben exclaims, emphasizing his point with a small flourish of the omnitrix.

" **NOOO**! _EVERY TIME_ you're in my shop you **Ruin it!** " Mr. Baumman declares, dragging his fingers down his face just remembering the horrible instantces.

_Yes Mr. Baumman! Make the heavenly scented Omega leave!_

"You think _I'm_ going to mess up your place more than _they_ will?" Ben points out.

Mr. Baumman arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms in silence, his stance is clear... yes, yes he does.

"ok ONE TIME." Ben amends, flippantly holding up a single finger, "What if I sit at the counter and blend in like every other customer? I promise, you won't even notice I'm here..." Ben holds up his hand in a "boyscout's honor" I promise way.

Rook sniffs the air, his eyes widen in recognition and want. _DON'T BE FOOLED! HE'S PERSUADING YOU WITH HORMONES! FIGHT IT MR. BAUMMAN!_

Mr. Baumman's eye twitches... glaring laser beams into Ben's head for all the promised violence behind them, he yanks the sandwich out of Ben's hand and walks away.

" _Please_ don't touch anything."

 _NOOOO!_ Rook rakes his claws down his face in vexation.

Ben holds back a triumphant grin. _That's as much of a yes as I'm ever going to get._

"Yeeeesss! Come on baby, " Ben pleads, eyeing the omnitrix, "any old alien will do for a disguise." He slams the alien artifact and transforms... into Cannonbolt... _Really Omnitrix? Really?..._

Ben accidentally knocks over Mr. Baumman's orderly stack of Tiffin soda.

_oops_

Rook repeats the mantras "no" and "why me" in his head, ringing louder the closer Ben gets to Him.

"That was me, my bad..." Ben's apology is met by awestruck and awkward silence, every single alien is watching him, "Hey... uh, how's it going fellow aliens? Uh... nice weather we're having on Earth huh?"

"Ben, you're not fooling anybody." The disgruntled super market owner states, a twitchy eye glaring at him.

"Oh... Haha right." Ben looks at the fallen merchandise and briskly swipes up half of the cans, bringing them over to the counter. He sits on the bar stool only to clatter to the ground with the cans because the poor bar stool couldn't handle his weight.

Rook would leave if he could move without jumping THE Ben Tennyson in a instinct driven fit.

"I knew it! **I Knew It!** " Mr. Baumman proclaims.

"abahafrighta"

_First the weird shapeshifting alien that comes out of nowhere and now the omnitrix's latest fudge-up. I just can't catch a break!_ Ben dejectedly thinks. 

Ben gets up sits on two unbent bar seats uncomfortably, they bend from his weight but don't toss him off, "There... nothin' to it." Mr. Baumman gives a doleful whimper, Rook slurps and burps having just finished his drink. Ben's stomach rumbles in response, a scent tickling his nose in a pleasant way, noticeable but unrecognized.

"Hey, you gonna eat the rest of that?" Blonko registers what Ben asked and slides his one-bite burger to Ben in one quick push arms mechanical, "ah! Thanks!... uh could you pass the-" every condiment available is infront of him in quick precise movements of the trained plumber, using his last vestiges of will-power to not glomp onto the very person he doesn't want to see or even be around right now. Rook ducks further into his hooded cloak, refusing to even look at his childhood hero.

Ben can only stutter a dull but surprised, "Wow... thanks." Ben picks up the burger and-

"Pay up Baumman." A heavily filtered voice demands.

"Raaawh, you heard about Pakmar~."

The patron to Ben's left swiftly vacates the premises, speedwalking away, "Yeah, I heard he has _great_ deals on toilets."

Mr. Baumman turns a bright shade of pink, "I heard there was an accident."

The gas-suited alien smiles with teeth that gleam obsidian black with a deep blood red sheen, "Accidents happen all the time... maybe ...to you." The two thugs behind hike reveal a ticking timebomb waiting to happen... literally. Ben attempts to get up from his seat, the thinly veiled threat rilying him up. Rook's ears prick up in surprise. _Is he insinuating he will cause Mr. Baumman trouble?_

"Take it easy now, " Mr. Baumman says hastily, glancing at Ben to emphasize he meant the Tennyson Omega as well, "I don't want any trouble." He rummages below the counter and procures a box.

Meanwhile one of the thugs, Liam, a common rooster-like alien thug that Rook recognizes, since he appears in the database repeatedly for petty crimes, is mesmerized by a birdseed display, and quickly pecks a few kernels out with a contented cluck.

Mr. Baumman takes out a crystal only for the entire box to be ripped from his grasp by the metal incased alien ringleader, "huh, pleasure doing business with you-" Rook releases a growl but is drowned out by Ben's next action.

Ben can control his rage no longer, crushing the poor food bar under a single hand, he quickly gets up from the bar seat, "Hey _Bubble-Head_!"

"Oh nonono." Mr. Baumman simpers from behind the bar, knowing full well that his newly refurbished store is going to need to be refurbished in a few minutes.

"This doesn't concern you, you barbarian pelarota." Newly nicknamed bully sneers, grip tightening around the crystal filled box.

"I think it _does_ " Ben pretty much growls. Rook feels his insides twist in a pleasant way, warmth spreading from his chest to his toes.

Petty villian numero uno deposits the box into a retractible pocket in the center of his suit, but he sniffs the air, a perverted leer stretching acrossed his face "aaaaw, I think a pitiable omega needs to be taught a lesson." The warmth Rook disappears and is replaced with a furious fire. _HOW DARE he belittle an omega! If Ben Tennyson does not fight against this Muroid filth, I'm going to kick his sorry -... I am a plumber... calm breaths. I cannot interfere, unless he breaks a law. That and this is the Omega's right, not mine._

And then his robotic arms retract and now they're holding twin bo-staffs.

 _Amateur alpha villain doesn't know what 'pitiable omega' he's messing with_ , "oh let me guess... your gonna be the one to teach it to me." Ben retorts back, his hackles would be standing up if he had any. Rook outright beams from the taste of adrenaline Ben is releasing.

"NOOO! NOT IN MY STORE! _PLEASE!_ I'll pay _YOU_ not to do this Ben!"

"Really?!" Ben blurts out in surprise, he catches himself and stutters "I-I mean, your days of intimidating people are over _bubble-brain_."

The head-honcho starts whirling the bo-staffs in excelerated speed, turns out the shiny ends shoot lasers... and he's playing lightshow.

"NO LASERS! **NO LASERS!!!** " Mr. Baumman cries from behind his broken bar. Rook expertly deflects a shot with his eating utensil, and richochettes it back at the gas-suited wonder. It hits him square on his fishbowl helmet, Blonko then continues to eat his pudding-like dish numbly.

Taking the opportunity, Ben rolls up and knocks him down like a domino... which results in a domino effect... literally. Shelves tumble down one by one in quick succession.

"I _knew_ this was going to happen the second _HE_ walked into my store!" Mr. Baumman yells vehemently, shaking his fist at Ben but seeing his customers leave he quickly hides his angry grimace with a begrudging grin, and his fist opens to wave after the paying customers who he depended on for a living, "Thank you! Come again!"

 _One down two more to go._ Ben rolls into the two dumbstruck muscles and they fall over like bowling pins, "STRIKE!"

The two pinheads topple more shelves and Mr. Baumann releases an inaudible scream. "Uhh...", Ben sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "Sorry Mr. Baumman, I'll clean it up later."

Mr. Baumman sighs sorrowfully, "You _always_ say that."

Liam quickly hops back up and brandishes wrist spurs with a flourish, Ben's eyes alight on the bird seed. _He couldn't resist this stuff earlier. I wonder~_ … Ben gently scoops up a handful, Liam tilts his head to the side... Beta scent is coming off of him in droves. Liam struts forward and softly pecks some out of Ben's outstretched hand.

Ben can't stop the smirk from covering his face, recognizable even in his alien form. _Looks like I caught myself a Rooster too._ Ben swoops in and captures Liam in a painfully pressurized hug. Fistina, a female alpha mated to Liam and partners up with him on a regular basis, a rare Beta and Alpha couple that Rook remembers was put in the data-base on a special note, launches her fist at Ben. Which bounces off of his shell like a rock on a car tire going a hundred miles an hour, Blonko raises his bowl up instinctively as the deflected fist skids right on the broken food bar's shiny metal counter. Ben, likewise rolls into her and she goes flying, landing inbetween the toppled shelves.

Swerving, Ben spots a few tipped over wooden boards. _Time to catch some air!_ He practically blurs into motion, and then he's dumping Liam on Fistina mid-air. Bubble-head gets up and starts up the intimidating piece of machinery, "Ok boys, it's time to make like a tree and craterize this dump!"

"Beeeeeeeeeen!" Mr. Baumman exclaims worriedly.

Ben halts his spin and reassures the poor balding man, "Not a problem!" He attempts to get through the electric shield, but bounces off like things normally bounce off of him every time he tries. The Omnitrix times out and Ben body slams into the shield because inertia is a total drag.

Ben slides off of it and glares accusingly at the fickle artifact, "Now?! REALLY!?"

"Goodbye~ Mr. Bauman! And you too dollface~!" Bubble-head yells behind him, booking it out as fast as his robotic legs will carry him.

Mr. Baumman hesitantly insists, "Isn't this where your friends show up and save the day?"

*****

Rook smells the halt of adrenaline and the _swift_ halt of endorphins. _His team is not here any longer... he is... sad._

Rook slowly puts down his spoon, flips backwards, flinging his cloak and hat off mid-air, and dashes after them before his feet even touch the ground.

Ben's jaw is to the floor, the Alpha scent coming off of Rook would have Ben buckling at the knees if it weren't for the Omnitrix's handy pheremone nullifier. But his figure is messing with his eyes, slips of weird shades of grey almost not grey are just within his grasp but they disappear the farther away the Revonnahgander runs.

"OH NO! NOT _ANOTHER ONE_! I was being Sarcastic!" Mr. Baumman ducks down and continues to cower behind his destroyed food bar.

Rook slides into a sturdy stance while flipping his proto-tool modification to a bow and arrow setting, shooting an electric arrow and hitting Bubble-head dead-center in the back. Bubble-head looks up dazedly from his spot on the floor, the two goons are stunned, dumbstruck until their brain catches up with their feet and they're racing to the exit.

Rook stops, widening his stance, and shoots a grappling claw mechanism which makes Liam topple to the ground. Rook swiftly flips over Liam but grabs his bandolier using his momentum to send Liam straight for Fistina's fleeing body, as they collide Rook jumps onto Liam and uses the collision as a spring board. He gracefully arches his back, twisting his form in away that would make a human Olympic Gymnast green with envy, he lands in a silent crouch staring straight at Ben.

Sparks.... less grey... and black... and white...

Color simply _bleeds_ out of Ben's eyes. They're green if he is recollecting correctly from the breif chapter on Ben Tennyson. Green was supposedly the reoccuring theme of the Omnitrix weilder, his eyes were said to be the exact same color of green as the Great Azmuth's _Greatest_ creation. Rook forces his eyes to look at the omega teenager's wrist, then back at Ben's eyes. _The Omnitrix doesn't do those eyes justice... they're far brighter than any holocast florescence in that device._

Color leaks on the sides of the Rook's face, but then there's black and then white, Ben starts to get scared until he sees the fur covered alien's cat-like eyes are none of the three base colors. Ben blatantly stares into them until the alien looks at Ben's wrist and then back at his eyes. Ben awkwardly blushes, stuttering self-consciously, "Wh-who are y-you?"

"Rook Blonko," Blonko manages to say, throat going dry and weirdly scratchy, "Magister Tennyson sent me..."

Ben blinks in surprise, "Grandpa?"

Liam stalks up behind Rook, who flip-kicks him to the ground with a cluck, Blonko lands on the ground as if nothing just interrupted the conversation, and states matter-of-factly with his lips in a thin line, "I'm your new partner."

Ben immediately glares at Rook, "What?!"


	3. Boom that just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X'D been a while I know, but here it is!!! I hope you guys like it!

"My new-I don't WANT a new partner." Ben rejects, the instant heartbreak in Rook's eyes makes Ben want to apologize, no alpha should look like that, "No offense, but I'm Ben Tennyson."

Rook answers back voice stuttering but the determination to persuade his childhood hero and future MATE isn't so easy a thing to break, "Y-yes I know, it's an honor to be working with you sir."

"Wielder of the Omnitrix, See?" Ben sees the rekindled hope and knows he's made a mistake, he holds up his Omnitrix like he's trying to ward off Rook's persistence, "I've saved the universe like a billion times."

"I am well aware, it's required study at the Plumber's Academy." Rook shoots, _If what the plumber's academy have informed me is true then his ego is his weakest spot._

"Really!? There's a whole class about me!?" Ben blinks, green eyes almost sparkling in hubris.

"Chapter and a half." Rook can't help correcting, seeing the expressions Ben's eyes showcase is quickly becoming addicting. Ben's visible deflation makes his mouth shut with a sharp snap.

"Oh... well," _Chapter and a half?! Are you kidding me? I saved the universe and everything in it from Vilgax and tons of other evil aliens and my good deeds only add up to a chapter and a half!?_ , Ben feels a his bad mood leaking into his judgment but really doesn't care at the moment, _Chapter and a half huhn? I'll show you chapter and a half. I'm gonna go solo and show that a single unmarked omega can go pro by themselves!_ ,"I was kinda looking forward to being on my own now. You understand right? I have things under control here."

Rook looks around at the mass destruction, a raised eyebrow the only hint at a scoff he resists that he let's himself indicate, "My mistake, I thought you did not. I waited to see if you needed my assistance."

Ben, no longer paying attention to the Revonnahgander, notices the pair of jailbirds making a break for it, "Well don't stop now! Not while the Omnitrix is timed out."

Rook nearly smirks as he activates the reverse net function on his proto-tool, "Oh, sorry sir." His aiming system doesn't fail him, it fires and catches all three in the electric pulsing net.

Ben let's a gasp slip but quickly hides his gobsmacked face, he taps his chin with his finger as a cover, "Not bad, but, ya know, I bet anyone could do that if they had one of those" Ben pantomimes Rook's proto-tool "things."

"It's called a proto-tool," Rook exclaims, his pride and joy being the only one to get it with his record breaking grades at the academy, "The most vercitile tech in the known universe. I made some" Rook tampers and changes it's form "special modifications myself. It-"

" _Doooes_ it have a mute button." Ben cuts Rookoff. Righteous indignation permeates his body. _The Omnitrix is way better than that galactic swiss-army knife._

"S-sir?" Rook risks, _Did Ben Tennyson really just say something that rude!?_

The Omnitrix activates with a beep, "Yes! Thanks for the help man, but I got this now." Ben transforms into Blox after he slams his hand down on the watch.

Ben blinks down at his newest alien form, "Wow, who's this guy?"

He shrugs his shoulders and repeatedly hits the electron shield with fists that break apart, strangely the blocks form back, "I did NOT see that coming."

Liam manages to break the net. His movement catches Ben's eye.

"Hey Rook! Tag out!"

Rook looks back at Ben reluctantly, focusing his eyes after that snide comment.

Ben rolls his eyes, _Why is it that every alien that comes here doesn't at least attempt to learn common expressions?_ ,"It _means_ switch places. Get over here and disable this forcefield for me, while _I_ deal with those guys."

Rook trots over and examines the shield mechanically, still wrapping his mind around what his omega to-be just snipped at him.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do." Ben builds a lego bowl around the badies.

One of the jerks inside gets the bright idea to shoot at their newest cage, Ben's face crumbles from one, his face forms over the hole where his face once was, "How's it coming?" Ben asks conversationally to Rook, wondering how long he's gonna have to wait on the baby plumber.

Rook calculates his chances, sweat making his cashmere fur wet and slick looking.

Ben's face gets blasted again, and though it forms back it still _hurts_ ,"WHAT are you WAITING for!? Use your Techno-Thingy to-"

"Proto-Tool" Rook clips at Ben, his fingers are going light speed but there's too many variables.

Ben's face is almost the exact image of Grandpa Max's grump-face, which is once again shot and destroyed, only for it to reform in the same way, "Whatever!"

Rook sifts through his choices, his decision is made, turning to the side of the building to his left.

Ben sees Rook's action,"No! What are you doing!?" _THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAZING AT THE SCENERY!!!_

Rook puts a rocket on the end of his Proto-Tool and shoots it at the wall. The market now has a four-arm's size drive-thru window.

Mr. Baumman rests his head on his destroyed food bar counter and softly cries to himself.

Rook turns to Ben, "The shield fluctuation uses a b-care-x algorithm. I can't break the code in time. We NEED to detonate it away from the populace."

Ben growls out "Speak ENGLISH!"

Rook is also getting frustrated at his soulmate,"Help Me Move IT Outside!"

Ben leaves the light ammo carrying group and carries the bomb towards the hole.

Rook stops Ben, "Wait!" Rook takes out a device and scans the building.

"oh take your time, " A menacing beep makes Ben look down, his eyes widen, "I'm JOKING BY THE WAY!HURRYUP!"

"I have to scan for the presence of sentient life." Rook snaps, but when the device stays silent he steps back, "All clear."

Ben lifts it up and the three stooge's shoot lasers at Ben's arms breaking them in half. _I need to find out where they're getting those guns and make them go out of business!_ Rook reacts immediately and ricochets shots directed at him back at the irritating gaggle of idiots.

"I've got it!" Ben forms a bowl to catch the bomb but the forcefield around it burns through Ben's attempt, "I don't got it."

Rook goes towards it but Ben shoves Rook behind him for a second out of instinct, almost squashing Rook. Ben quickly forms a catapult around it, and some of the earth beneath it, and launches the bomb at the uninhabited building.

They run for cover, "3, 2, 1!"

Ben forms a barrier around Rook with worry. The bomb goes **CABOOM** sending everything that isn't nailed to the ground in the market scattered across the floor in a giant mess.

The Omnitrix times out with a beep, thankfully _after_ the bomb went off, Ben examines Rook in nervousness, "You okay?"

Rook's grin is nearly an exact replica of the Tennyson smirk, he thumps his hand rather hard against his armor, "Proto-tech armor, very sweet of you to try and save me though." His fist bumps softly against Ben's chest, right over his heart. "Thanks Partner."

Ben shoves Rook's hand away, a small blush lighting his cheeks and, if possible, makes his eyes that much more beautiful, "Don't mention it."

"But I just did." Rook pushes tenaciously, a small and teasing smile gracing his face, the peeks of sharp canines over his lips.

"And we're NOT partners." Ben adimantly defends, Rook can tell he's wearing down on Ben's resistance though. The bad guys sneak away, Liam, however, can't get his foot out from under a bit of rubble. "I work alone now." Ben states again, he definitely is not getting use to this green-horn plumber, or missing company.

"Yes sir." Took replies, the glint of knowledge easing the amber color of his eyes to a deeper bergundy color.

"ugh, call me Ben, dude." Ben begrudgingly simpers, the "sir" grating on his nerves.

Rook thinks for a moment, a teasing grin appears on his face, " ok... Bendude."

Ben face-palms, Rook looks around, Ben does too once he realises what Rook is looking for.

Liam finally get's the rubble off of himself and dashes for the escape route, Rook and Ben give chase, sliding down a crater side and jumping down boulders. Running in a tunnel that Ben notices is definitely not naturally made.

Ben stops, "No way..."

Undertown lays before his very eyes. Rook doesn't stop, Ben blinks his awe away and catches up with the alpha who is NOT growing on him.


End file.
